Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Vehicles typically include multiple sensors and algorithms that interpret sensor data to provide, enable, or otherwise support functionalities such as driver assistance, controlling vehicle dynamics, and autonomous driving. In particular, algorithms for detecting lane boundaries and determining a vehicle's position within a lane are important to safe operation of the vehicle.